A Desperate Ride
by READTHEEFFINGDESCRIPTION
Summary: Armin finds himself desperately needing a bathroom while on the way back from an expedition. Contains omorashi.
Armin absolutely, positively, could not hold it anymore.

His bladder was beyond full, stretched out and causing his lower abdomen to bloat horribly against his belt and making his shirt feel uncomfortably tight. He was fidgeting in his seat, rubbing his thighs together and clutching the edge of the bench tightly with his fingers. He tapped his feet occasionally, trying not to make too much noise against the wooden floor of the wagon. The wagon that was bumping and lurching along, sending jolts of agony through the overfull organ in his pelvis. Armin had been holding it for hours, feeling a slight urge at the beginning of the expedition but ignoring it until he had an opportune chance to go relieve himself.

But sitting in the back of a wagon with injured comrades, speeding back to Headquarters, was not an opportune time.

Armin crossed his legs and leaned back just slightly, trying to alleviate some of the pressure and looking around in an effort to distract himself. The wagon wasn't quite full, so there was enough room for everyone inside to spread out. Eren was resting on the floor in the middle, unconscious and covered with a cloak, Mikasa sitting beside him and watching him anxiously. Jean was sitting on a bench across from Armin, holding his left arm that had been sliced deeply with debris against his right shoulder, keeping it elevated to try and slow the bleeding. Conny was passed out against Sasha in the back, a cut on his forehead and deep bruising from a blow to the head. Sasha herself had only a few minor cuts and bruises. Only Mikasa and Armin were uninjured, Mikasa refusing to leave Eren's side and Armin deciding it would be slightly more comfortable in the back of the wagon than bouncing around on the back of his horse.

The wagon hit a large bump suddenly, which jostled everyone. Jean cursed as his head hit the wooden frame holding up the wagon's cover. Armin bit down on his lip as his bladder spasmed violently, muffling a whine of desperation. He uncrossed his legs, leaning forward and rubbing his thighs together, blushing in embarrassment. Armin figured by now that everyone in the wagon who was conscious could guess what was going on. He had given up on being discreet about it not long before, focusing instead on trying not to wet his pants. Armin squirmed in his seat at another throb, painfully aware of the fact that Jean was watching him.

"Er…Armin?" Jean asked, watching the small blonde squirming.

"Y-yeah?" Armin kept his gaze focused on his knees, too embarrassed to look at Jean.

"Are you…alright?"

"I'm fine, Jean." Armin said quickly, struggling to sit still. He wanted so badly to ask to stop, just for five minutes, but Commander Erwin had made it clear that they wouldn't be stopping for anything on the way back. And Armin was not going to whine and complain about his bladder of all things when there were others who were injured.

But oh, did it hurt. His bladder was so full it felt like the organ was going to rupture, spilling its hot contents into the rest of his insides. Armin knew this was nearly impossible, of course, and that he'd wet himself long before that happened, but the agonizing fullness was clouding his judgement and making it hard to think straight. He felt sick to his stomach and was breathing shallowly, feeling like there was no more room in his abdomen and that even taking too large of a breath would cause his bladder to release.

"Do you know how long it'll be before we get back?" Sasha asked. Mikasa shifted so she could peek through the small opening in the wagons cover.

"Looks like about an hour before we even get to the wall." Mikasa said, moving to sit back down. Armin tried not to groan in frustration as he leaned his head back, fighting tears. If it'd take an hour to even get to the wall it'd be even longer before they'd be back at headquarters. He felt like he wouldn't even be able to make it another few minutes, let alone a couple of hours. But he was determined to not give up. He was _not_ going to pee himself. That would be weak and pathetic if he couldn't even hold his bladder.

So Armin straightened his posture slightly and kept his thighs squeezed tightly together, wondering if he should undo his belt to give his bladder more room. He felt embarrassed to do it, but at the same time it was quite obvious what was wrong with him. Armin squirmed again in his seat, the straps on his thighs catching against each other, and tapped his foot rapidly. He watched the unlit lantern hanging from the roof of the wagon swing around, trying to distract himself.

He managed to distract himself for a few minutes, until the wagon hit another bump. This one was big enough to knock several bags of supplies down from their hooks, one of them hitting Armin right in the stomach. He cried out in agony and hunched forward, pushing the bag off and jamming his hands between his thighs when several spurts of hot liquid leaked out. Jean swore loudly as he was thrown forward out of his seat, and Mikasa held onto Eren to keep him from sliding around.

"Armin?" Mikasa sounded anxious. Armin moaned loudly, squirming and struggling to hold back what felt like liters of urine inside him. A few more drops dampened his underwear before he could regain control of himself, gripping the edge of the seat again and clenching his thighs together.

"I'm fine." Armin said quickly, feeling hot tears well up in his eyes. _I can't hold it. I'm going to wet myself. Everyone will laugh…_ He bit his lip as a tear rolled down his cheek, his breathing quick and shallow and hitching occasionally with small sobs.

"Armin…" Mikasa sighed. "Just let go. You're hurting yourself."

"No…" Armin groaned, squirming. "N-not…not in my pants…"

"You could just pee off the side of the wagon." Jean suggested, getting back into his seat. Armin blushed, mortified at the idea.

"N-no…someone would see…!" Armin said, his voice squeaking with anxiety. Jean leaned over, pulling the cloth cover up a bit to look out.

"There isn't really anyone over here, Armin. I seriously doubt anyone would notice." Jean said. Armin shook his head, going redder.

"I-I can't." He bit his lip. "I can wait." Jean looked at him doubtfully.

"You look like you're gonna piss yourself." Jean said, his tone blunt.

"Yeah, and it really isn't healthy to keep holding it like that." Sasha added. Armin shook his head again, fighting tears. He really could not keep holding it, but his only options at the moment were far too embarrassing to even consider. And besides that, he was so bladder-shy he doubted he'd even be able to go in front of everyone.

"I can wait." Armin muttered, squirming. He took as deep of a breath as he dared, trying to calm himself, and sat up straighter again. He crossed his legs tightly and clenched his sphincter muscles, trying to minimize his squirming so he wouldn't jostle his bladder around so much. He tilted his hips forward just slightly, trying to give his bladder as much room as possible, and kept his breathing even and slow.

Armin's new bladder holding techniques seemed to help for a little while, even allowing him to relax a bit, until a sideways jolt sent shockwaves through his swollen bladder. He gasped, leaking a bit, and doubled over. His belly was so distended the shift in position forced open a couple of his shirt buttons, and he shivered as a cool breeze hit his stomach that was damp with sweat. Armin squirmed, struggling to stop the leak. He felt like he might completely lose control, but remembering that he was in a wagon with other people caused his muscles to completely freeze up. His underwear was quite damp now, and Armin hoped he hadn't leaked through to his pants.

"Armin…" Jean was staring at him. "Holy shit, your stomach…" Armin glanced down in confusion, and immediately felt even sicker.

His bladder was so horrifically swollen it was pushing his stomach out of his shirt, still filling and with no relief in sight. His half-innie naval looked like it was poking out slightly more than usual, and his whole belly was damp with sweat. He was trembling, shaking with the effort of trying to contain his bladder and feeling his muscles begin to weaken as he neared the end of his battle. Armin began tearing up again, knowing that all of his effort had only prolonged the inevitable. He was ready to just give in and face the humiliation of sitting in soaked pants for the rest of the ride back, ready to feel the intense relief he had been desperately needing for hours now. A long spurt of urine crept its way out, soaking through to his pants. He was already crying, tears rolling down his cheeks as his muscles fought to let go and end his misery already.

"Armin, wait." Mikasa was on her feet and in front of him in an instant. Armin looked at her and clenched his muscles, startled.

"I…I can't…" Armin whimpered and squirmed. "I can't hold it…" He finally admitted.

"Then come on. Go off the side. No one will see." Mikasa took hold of his upper arms, trying to pull him to his feet. Armin obliged, doubling over and losing another leak as gravity pulled his bladder downward. Panicking, he unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his pants, crossing his legs while standing to avoid soaking his pants. He allowed Mikasa to guide him to the side of the wagon, whimpering and struggling with every fiber of his being to not just let go right where he was.

"No one will see?" Armin whispered, squirming and beginning to panic again at the thought of exposing himself and urinating right in front of his comrades.

"No." Mikasa pulled the cloth cover of the wagon up a little bit and dropped Armin's cloak over his head, effectively blinding him. "Now just scoot forward and go." Armin shuffled forward, watching his feet and watching the opening on the side of the wagon. He could see well enough if he was looking down, so he could aim, but couldn't see anyone around him.

His bladder was throbbing, positively screaming with fullness. Another second's delay or bump would cause him to completely lose control. Armin quickly unzipped his pants and fumbled with his belts briefly before pulling himself free of the damp fabric of his underwear and relaxing, finally, _finally_ letting out the urine he had been holding for so long.

His bladder continued to throb when he let go, trying to empty its contents as fast as possible. Armin moaned at the euphoric feeling of relief when his bladder began shrinking down to its normally size, his eyes watering again. It went on for what felt like several minutes, his stream beginning to slow when his bladder was about half empty before tapering off to slower dribbles. The relief was so intense Armin felt light-headed and weak, like he might fall over. The last few drops made their way out, and he sighed in relief. He fixed his pants and stepped back, feeling exhausted.

"Finished?" Mikasa asked. Armin nodded wordlessly and pulled the cloak off of his head, feeling dazed as Mikasa guided him back to his seat.

"I bet you feel a lot better." Jean said. Armin made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat and moved to the floor, laying down under the bench he had previously occupied. He was absolutely drained, too relieved and exhausted to even feel any embarrassment over what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked, watching him curl up on the floor.

"I'm tired." Armin murmured.

"Take a nap." Mikasa said, tossing him Jean's cloak. "We'll wake you when we get back." Armin nodded and bunched Jean's cloak up under his head, then covered himself with his own cloak. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in seconds.


End file.
